Métamorph
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: SG1 subit de drôles de transformations...
1. Default Chapter

**Métamorph**

**Genre : **Humour, enfin j'espère.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais commencé cette histoire avant la mort de Daniel, c'est pour cela qu'il est encore présent.

**Résumé : **Sg1 subit de drôle de transformations…

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 1_

**Jack :** Y'en a marre des planètes désertes !

**Daniel, _dépité_** : Et en plus, il n'y a aucune ruine !

**Jack **: Et non, Danny, pas de caillou cette fois-ci.

**Teal'c** : Colonel O'Neill, je sens une présence.

**Sam** : En tout cas ce n'est pas un goa'uld.

**Jack** : Teal'c, ça fait bientôt trois jours qu'on explore cette fichue planète. On l'aurait remarqué si quelqu'un nous suivait.

Jack était épuisé, il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 75 heures. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur cette planète mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter la garde. Même quand Teal'c venait le réveiller, il ne s'endormait pas. Il imaginait. Il imaginait comment la vie aurait pu être si Stargate n'existait pas. Il imaginait sa vie sans Sam. Cette dernière vint le rejoindre et s'assit au bord de la falaise. Le soleil plongeait dans la mer.

**Sam** : C'est magnifique.

**Jack** : Major ?

**Sam_, comprenant immédiatement la question de Jack_** : Le coucher de soleil, mon colonel.

**Jack** : Carter avait vous déjà pensé à ce que serait votre vie sans les goa'ulds ?

**Sam** : Souvent.

**Jack, _curieux et impatient_** : Et ?

**Sam_, évitant le sujet_** : Je crois que Daniel nous appelle.

Les deux officiers de l'air force se levèrent et rejoignirent Daniel. Teal'c, lui, étudiait attentivement les alentours. Junior s'était encore manifesté. Il regarda dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables mais ne vit rien. Son inquiétude grandissait avec le temps. Jack, le voyant fouiner dans tous les recoins lui demanda :

**Jack :** Un problème Teal'c ?

**Teal'c** : Je sens toujours cette présence, O'Neill.

**Sam** : Il n'y a rien Teal'c.

**Teal'c** : Il vaudrait mieux rentrer sur Terre.

**Daniel **: Je suis entièrement d'accord.

**Jack :** Bon, alors, tout le monde à la maison.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant une maison. Celle-ci était grande. Une dizaine de fenêtres donnaient sur une façade blanche. La maison était de style colonial. Jack s'approcha, intrigué.

**Sam :** Mon colonel ?

**Jack** : Carter ?

**Sam **: Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ?

**Jack **: C'est vous la scientifique.

**Daniel :** Dans une très vielle légende, quand quelqu'un désirait vraiment quelque chose et qu'il le disait à voix haute, son vœu se réalisait.

**Jack :** J'ai jamais demandé de venir ici moi.

**Sam :** Daniel, il a juste voulu rentrer à la maison.

Sam disparut soudainement aux yeux de ses compagnons.

**Jack :** Je veux entrer.

**Daniel :** Moi aussi.

**Teal'c :** Je vous suis.

Tous les trois disparurent à leur tour. Ils réapparurent à l'intérieur d'un immense salon. Sam y était déjà. Elle étudiait un portrait.

**Jack :** Major ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Sam :** Je connais cet homme.

Jack s'approcha et regarda lui aussi la photo.

**Jack :** Mais c'est…

**Daniel :** Jack ?

**Jack :** Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Nous avons de la visite.

En effet un petit homme s'approchait d'eux. En se retournant, Jack faillit éclaté de rire. L'homme ressemblai à un magicien avec un chapeau pointu bleu avec des étoiles jaunes, une cape assortie, une chemise et un pantalon bleus. Jack détailla l'accoutrement de l'inconnu, il ne put retenir son rire quand il aperçut, en dessous du pantalon trop grand, des chaussures jaunes fluo ! L'homme parut vexé et pointa une baguette vers Jack. Celui-ci rit de plus belle. La baguette était un long bâton prolongé d'une étoile. Le magicien la remua légèrement en prononçant des mots qu'il fut seul à comprendre. A la fin de l'incantation, la baguette émis un léger sifflement, l'étoile se décrocha, fit le tour de Jack et revint à sa place. Jack regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Il arrêta brusquement de rire quand il vit les regards apeurés de ses équipiers.

**Sam, _avec une voix tremblante_** : Mon colonel ?

**Jack, _inquiet_**: Major ?

Sam ne put répondre.

**Daniel :** Jack ? Vous allez bien ?

**Jack :** Parfaitement, Daniel dites-moi ce qui se passe !

Daniel ne put répondre.

**Teal'c :** O'Neill, je crois que ce monsieur vous a jeté un sort.

**Jack,_ de plus en plus inquiet_** : Vous plaisantez là !

Teal'c ne put répondre.

**Jack :** Puisque personne ne veut me répondre…

Jack s'approcha d'un miroir. Il poussa un hurlement en apercevant son reflet dans la glace. Il recula, effaré.

**Jack :** Mais, je… je… je suis un…

**Sam :** Oui, vous êtes un…

**Daniel, _mort de rire_** : Vous êtes un…

**Teal'c :** C'est quoi un… ?

(Ca vous énerve le …)

**Magicien :** En effet, c'est bien un…

A suivre…

**Vous saurez en quoi c'est transformé Jack dans le prochain chapitre. Soyez patients ! lol**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

_**Jack :** Mais, je… je… je suis un…_

_**Sam :** Oui, vous êtes un…_

_**Daniel, mort de rire** : Vous êtes un…_

_**Teal'c :** C'est quoi un… ?_

_(Ca vous énerve le …)_

_**Magicien :** En effet, c'est bien un…_

**Jack_, réussissant enfin à terminer sa phrase_** : UN JE SAIS PAS QUOI !

**Daniel **: Un farfadet, Jack.

Jack se précipita sur le magicien qui voulut se défendre avec sa baguette. Malheureusement, Daniel s'interposa et se retrouva lui aussi transformé.

**Jack_, sarcastique_** : C'est mignon vos oreilles en pointe !

**Daniel, _touchant ses oreilles_ :** Ahhhhh !

**Sam :** Moi je vous aime bien en elfe.

**Teal'c :** C'est quoi un elfe ?

Jack se précipita sur Teal'c pour le faire taire. Sam s'interposa. Mais le magicien avait déjà remué sa baguette. Sam tomba sur le sol.

**Daniel, _au magicien_ :** Faites quelque chose ! Elle va mourir si elle ne peut pas nager !

**Jack :** Vous êtes encore plus belle en sirène, major.

Sam rougit. Le magicien agita une fois de plus sa baguette. L'étoile se décrocha, entoura Sam, Daniel et Jack et revint sur la baguette. Ou le magicien l'avait fait exprès ou il n'était pas doué mais en tout cas le résultat attendu par Daniel n'était celui obtenu.

Jack était devenu un centaure, Sam une licorne et Daniel un sphinx.

**Teal'c :** Je ne pense pas que Daniel Jackson ait demandé ce qui arrive.

**Daniel** : J'adore l'Egypte et l'archéologie mais pas à ce point quand même.

**Jack :** Je suis sagittaire, ok, mais je n'ai jamais cru aux horoscopes.

**Sam :** Hiiiiiiii.

**Jack,_ toujours aussi sarcastique_** : C'est mignon Sam. Refaites-le voir.

**Sam,_ en colère :_** HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Jack :** C'est vraiment joli, major.

Sam s'approcha de Jack et une fois face à lui se retourna.

**Jack :** Major, je vous ai déjà dit que vous aviez une très jolie croupe ?

Sam rougit, autant qu'une licorne peut le faire, et toujours furieuse décocha une ruade. Jack prit les deux sabots arrières de Sam dans la poitrine.

**Jack :** Aïe !

**Teal'c :** Je crois que vous le méritiez, O'Neill.

**Daniel :** Je suis d'accord.

**Jack :** Daniel !

**Teal'c :** Monsieur, pourriez-vous rendre leurs apparences premières à mes compatriotes ? ( je sais c chiant mais Teal'c parle bien)

**Magicien :** Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas les capacités.

**Jack, _s'énervant_ :** Comment ça vous n'en avez pas les capacités ?

**Magicien :** Je suis encore novice et je ne connais pas toutes les formules.

**Daniel :** On va quand même pas rester comme ça ?

**Magicien :** J'ai bien peur que si.

**Jack : ** Je suis pas d'accord là.

**Magicien :** Je ne peux rien pour vous.

**Sam :** Hiii, brrr.

**Jack : **Major, vous ne pourriez pas vous exprimer comme tout le monde ?

En réponse, Jack reçu une autre ruade.

**Jack :** Daniel, rappelez-moi de faire un rapport détaillé au général.

**Daniel, _feignant l'ignorance_ :** Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

**Teal'c : **Le major Carter a frappé à deux reprises son supérieur, le colonel O'Neill.

**Daniel,_ d'une voix désolée_ : **Vous ne vous ferez donc jamais à l'humour terrien, Teal'c…

Teal'c, comme à son habitude, arqua un sourcil. Daniel voulut bouger mais le plancher craqua dangereusement lorsqu'il reposa sa patte.

**Jack :** Daniel, je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris tant de poids.

**Daniel :** Vous voulez avoir une cicatrice en forme de patte sur le torse ?

**Jack :** Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter !

**Daniel, _s'adressant au magicien_ : ** Comment doit-on vous appeler ?

**Magicien :** Métamorph.

**Daniel : **Métamorph, ne pourriez-vous pas aller chercher de l'aide ?

**Métamorph : **Non, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter cette maison avant d'avoir pu recevoir le kalaremotipiposyutrightupiposlymosareztaceva.

**Jack : **Le kala quoi ?

**Métamorph : **Le kalaremotipiposyutrightupiposlymosareztaceva.

**Jack :** C'est un très joli nom mais ça ne nous avance à rien.

**Daniel : **C'est quoi exactement le kalaremotipiposyutrightupiposlymosareztaceva ?

**Jack : **Daniel !

**Daniel : **Jack ?

Sam : Hiii… 

**Jack : **Carter ?

**Métamorph : **Le kalaremotipiposyutrightupiposlymosareztaceva est un passage rituel…

**Jack :** Stop ! On s'en contre fout du kalamachin.

**Daniel :** Le kalaremotipiposyutrightupiposlymosareztaceva, Jack.

**Jack : ** On veut juste redevenir normaux.

Sam secoua la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation. Teal'c arqua un sourcil. Daniel ne dit ni ne fit rien.

**Métamorph :** Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien pour vous.

**Jack, _à ses coéquipiers _:** A votre avis, il s'est déjà pris des sabots dans la poitrine ?

**Daniel : **Jack ! Vous n'oseriez pas quand même !

**Jack : **Je vais me gêner.

**Métamorph : **Si je retourne au village je n'aurai jamais le kalaremoti…

**Jack : **Stop ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot !

**Teal'c, _toujours calme _:** Ne pensez-vous pas que si le village apprend ce que vous nous avez fait, il vous donnera le kalaremotipiposyutrightupiposlymosareztaceva ?

**Jack : **Vous êtes énervant à tous vous souvenir de ce mot.

**Sam, _secouant la tête de droite à gauche_ : ** Brrr.

**Jack :** Carter, n'essayez pas de le nier, même vous, si vous pouviez parler, le diriez.

**Métamorph : **Vous avez tous raison. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi. Mais le village est à quatre heures de marche.

**Jack : **Je peux vous prendre sur mon dos.

**Métamorph : **C'est gentil à vous mais si vous galopez votre ami ne pourra pas suivre.

**Jack : **Teal'c ? Il courre vite.

**Daniel : **Métamorph parlait de moi.

**Jack : **Depuis quand êtes vous mon ami ?

**Sam : **Brrr.

**Jack :** Ok. Ce n'était pas drôle, je le reconnais.

**Daniel : **J'ai une idée !

**Jack :** Vous avez un cerveau ?

**Daniel : **Jack, on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez lourd ?

**Sam : **Brrrrr.

**Jack : **Non juste sarcastique. Alors c'est quoi votre idée ?

**Daniel : ** Pour entrer ici, il nous a suffit de dire qu'on voulait entrer.

**Jack : ** Vous pourriez faire plus court ?

**Daniel : ** Si je dis, je veux aller au village…

Daniel ne termina pas sa phrase ou tout du moins, ses amis ne l'entendirent pas.

Jack demanda à Métamorph si cela n'était pas plus pratique d'imiter Daniel.

**Métamorph :** Non. Un transfert de lieu nécessite une grande énergie. Cette énergie est limitée. Si vous demandez à aller au village vous risquez de ne pas arriver entier.

**Teal'c :** Pourquoi ?

**Métamorph : **Son apparence a certainement consommé presque toute l'énergie.

**Jack : ** Nous sommes donc obligés d'y aller à pieds. Enfin à pattes.

**Teal'c :** Les membres des chevaux sont appelés jambe, O'Neill.

**Jack,_ ignorant Teal'c_ :** Je propose donc que vous montiez sur mon dos.

**Métamorph :** Je devrais plutôt monter sur le dos de cette gracieuse licorne.

**Jack : **Bas les pattes !

**Teal'c : **Il a raison, ainsi vous pourriez me prendre en selle.

**Jack :** Sans vouloir vous vexer, Teal'c, je pense que vous seriez un peu lourd.

**Métamorph : **Vous semblez oublier que vous êtes un centaure. Vos forces sont donc plus importantes.

**Jack : **Si vous le dites. Major, y voyez-vous un problème.

**Sam, _hochant négativement la tête_ : **Brrr.

**Jack : **Alors, tout le monde en selle.

Métamorph et Teal'c s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sur les dos de Sam et Jack. Jack, se cabra et partit au grand galop aussitôt suivi par Sam. Teal'c se cramponnait à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas une très grande expérience équestre. Sam rejoignit facilement Jack et prit la tête. Métamorph la guidait. Sam distançait rapidement Jack qui dut fournir un effort supplémentaire pour revenir à sa hauteur. Ils galopèrent un moment côte à côte mais Sam accéléra et laissa Jack en plan.

**Jack, _essoufflé _: **Mais comment fait-elle ?

**Teal'c :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, O'Neill ?

**Jack : **Elle courre à une vitesse !

**Teal'c :** Ne dit-on pas que les chevaux galopent ?

**Jack : **Teal'c !

Teal'c arqua un sourcil.

**Jack :** Elle est contente maintenant, elle nous a semés.

**Teal'c :** Nous les retrouverons au village.

**Jack :** Encore faudrait-il savoir où est ce village.

**Teal'c :** Il nous faudrait un plan…

Teal'c avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une carte apparut devant lui. Elle tomba comme une feuille et atterrit sur la tête de Jack.

**Jack :** Maintenant qu'on a un plan, on devrait y arriver.

**Teal'c :** Ce plan est très simple. Continuez sur ce chemin et au premier croisement…

Laissons nos deux amis arriver tous seuls au village et rejoignons Daniel, déjà sur place.

**Daniel :**… et que je le veux vraiment…

Daniel s'interrompit en remarquant que Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Métamorph avaient disparu. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de maisons sur ce qui semblait être une place. Elle était pavée et en son milieu trônait une statue. Daniel s'approcha lentement de peur de défoncer les pavés mais ceux-ci ne tremblèrent même pas. Il put lire sur le piédestal de la statue : Stanislas Leszczynski, duc de Lorraine.

**X : **Cette place est magnifique.

**Daniel : **Excuse me, I don't understand.

**X : **This place is beautiful.

**Daniel : **Yes. Where we are ?

**X : **We are on the place Stanislas, in Nancy.

(Ils continuent de discuter en English mais pour la compréhension, j'écrirai en français)

**Daniel :** Qui êtes vous ?

**X : ** Je m'appelle Nicolas.

**Daniel : ** Vous connaissez Métamorph ?

**Nicolas :** Non, mais d'après son nom, ce doit être un sorcier.

**Daniel : ** En effet. C'est à cause de lui que je suis ainsi.

**Nicolas :** Vous n'avez pas l'apparence d'un homme en temps normal ?

**Daniel : **Si, pourquoi cette question ?

**Nicolas : **Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Daniel s'étudia des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un sphinx.

**Daniel : **En effet. Je ne comprends pas, avant d'arriver ici, j'étais un sphinx.

**Nicolas :** Vous êtes arriver en le voulant.

**Daniel : ** Peut-être.

**Nicolas :** Et au fond de vous vous vouliez redevenir normal. Ce qui fait que vous avez à la fois changer de lieu et d'apparence.

**Daniel : **Comment savez-vous cela ?

**Nicolas :** Je ne sais pas exactement.

**Daniel : **Vous ne savez pas si d'autres étrangers sont arrivés ici ?

**Nicolas :** Non, désolé, je ne sais pas. Mais à la porte ils savent certainement.

Nicolas conduisit Daniel à la porte de la ville.

**Gardien : ** Tiens, le gardien de l'intérieur. Que me vaut ta visite ?

**Nicolas : ** Cet homme cherche ses amis, ils devraient arriver bientôt.

**Daniel : **Il y a une licorne, un centaure et deux humains.

**Gardien :** J'entends un galop.

En effet, Sam arrivait. Le gardien lui ouvrit la porte. Métamorph descendit.

**Nicolas :** Je vous laisse, je retourne à mon poste.

**Daniel : ** Où sont Jack et Teal'c ?

**Sam : **Brrr…

**Métamorph :** Mais vous n'êtes plus un sphinx !

**Daniel : **Où sont mes amis ?

**Métamorph : **Ils étaient derrière nous mais ils ont du nous perdre de vue.

**Daniel, _se mettant en colère _:** Vous ne savez pas où ils sont !

**Métamorph :** Non.

Daniel allait ajouter quelque chose mais un galop puissant l'en empêcha. Jack stoppa net devant lui, plantant les quatre fers dans la terre. Teal'c descendit et tendit le plan au gardien qui le réclamait.

**Jack : **On va pas y passer la journée sinon Hammond va avoir une crise cardiaque.

**Teal'c : **Où sont vos supérieurs ?

**Daniel : **Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'eux.

**Jack : **Daniel ! Vous avez fait un régime ?

**Daniel : **Très drôle !

**Jack : **C'est quoi votre proposition ?

**Daniel :** Je suis redevenu moi-même en le voulant.

**Jack : **Alors, il suffit que je dise, je veux redevenir comme avant.

POUF

**Jack : **Arreuhh…

**Daniel : **Vous étiez si mignon avant !

Jack marcha à 4 pattes vers Daniel et lui mordit cruellement le tibia.

**Daniel : ** Aïe !

**Teal'c : ** Je veux que Jack et Sam redeviennent humains et juste comme ils étaient après avoir franchi la porte.

POUF POUF (au cas où vous l'auriez pas compris, c le bruit de la transformation)

**Sam : ** Je parle, je parle !

**Jack :** ravi d'entendre à nouveau votre voix.

**Daniel :** Maintenant que tout est redevenu normal, on ne pourrait pas rentrer ? Hammond doit s'inquiéter.

**Jack : **On rentre, désolé pour votre kalamachin, Métamorph.

**Métamorph :** C'est moi qui suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé.

**Daniel : **On reviendra peut-être vous voir.

**Jack : **Sans moi alors.

**Sam : **Au revoir.

**Teal'c : **Je veux que SG1 soit devant la porte des étoiles.

POUF

**Jack :** Carter, entrer les coordonnées.

Sam entra les coordonnées et le vortex s'ouvrit. SG1 franchit la porte et se retrouva en salle d'embarquement.

**Hammond : **Vous avez plus de trois heures de retard ! Que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

**Jack : **Vous n'allez jamais nous croire.

FIN.

Review ?


End file.
